Purple giraffe
"Purple Giraffe" to drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu komediowego Jak poznałem waszą matkę. Premiera odcinka odbyła się 26 września 2005 roku. Opis fabuły Po niezbyt udanej pierwszej randce z Robin, Ted decyduje się na nie kontynuowanie tej znajomości. Niebawem jednak dowiaduje się od Marshalla, że Lily i Robin poznały się. Podczas ich rozmowy, dziennikarka zdradza Lily, że Ted spodobał jej się, lecz nie zachowywał się naturalnie, przez co nie czuła się komfortowo. Architekt postanawia spróbować jeszcze raz, tym razem zachowując się inaczej niż poprzednio. Mosby lokalizuje miejsce, w którym przebywa dziennikarka (relacjonuje ona właśnie zdarzenie w sklepie, w wyniku którego dziecko chcące zdobyć fioletową żyrafę zaklinowuje się w maszynie z maskotkami). Ted zaprasza Robin na imprezę, którą urządza wieczorem. Mimo zaakceptowania zaproszenia, Robin nie przychodzi. Nie pojawia się także kolejnego dnia, na drugiej imprezie zorganizowanej z myślą o niej. Ted w akcie desperacji decyduje się kontynuować swoje próby, wydając trzecie przyjęcie w niedzielny wieczór. Tym razem Robin pojawia się na nim. Robin przypadkowo dowiaduje się, że imprezy były organizowane specjalnie dla niej. Ted, nie chcąc przyznać się do swoich intencji, mówi jej, że organizował je po to, by poznać ją z Carlosem (rozmowa ta ma miejsce tuż po tym, jak obecna na imprezie dziewczyna wspomina bohaterom o Carlosie, osobie, której dotąd nie znali). Po chwili, kiedy Robin i Carlos wychodzą na dach, Ted postanawia wyjawić dziennikarce swoje uczucia wobec niej. Po szczerej rozmowie, oboje dochodzą do wniosku, że chcą czegoś innego w życiu; Ted z ciężkim sercem akceptuje propozycję zostania jedynie przyjaciółmi. Robin obiecuje mu, że pomoże mu znaleźć "tę jedyną". W międzyczasie, Lily jest zachwycona swoim zaręczynowym pierścionkiem. Wszelkimi sposobami stara się uwieść Marshalla. Ten z łatwością jej ulega, mimo tego, że ma do napisania 25-stronicową pracę w związku ze studiami prawniczymi. Marshall jest zły na Teda, uniemożliwiającego mu naukę i organizującego kolejne imprezy, na których dziewczyna jego marzeń nawet się nie pojawia. Ostatecznie jednak wszystko kończy się dobrze (Praca Marshalla oceniona została na "B-", choć pisał ją tuż przed upłynięciem terminu). Tymczasem Barney przeżywa kłopoty z dziewczyną poderwaną na imprezie Teda. Jego wybranki nie zna nikt z innych uczestników imprezy, ona sama zaś twierdzi jedynie, że pracuje z Carlosem (którego również nikt nie kojarzy) co według Barneya czyni z niej łatwą zdobycz. Na jego nieszczęście, po wspólnie spędzonej nocy, dziewczyna pojawia się również na kolejnym przyjęciu, sugerując, że zależy jej na związku z nim. Chcąc się jej pozbyć, Stinson postanawia wyznać nieznajomej miłość, podobnie jak uczynił to Ted w stosunku do Robin w odcinku Pilot. Na trzeciej z kolei imprezie, Barney dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna jest w związku z Carlosem. Powiązania (Spoilery) * Niemożność Lily do dochowywania tajemnic jest częstym motywem na przestrzeni całego serialu. * Barney nazywa Teda "małym przyjacielem" choć według tego drugiego są tego samego wzrostu. W odcinku "Disaster Averted", Barney ponownie stwierdza, że jest starszy i wyższy od Teda, z czym ten nie godzi się, stwierdzając "Jesteś tylko starszy, Barney". * W tym odcinku Robin obiecuje Tedowi, że pomoże mu znaleźć "tę jedyną". W sezonie 6, konkretnie w odcinku "Big Days", Ted zdradza swoim dzieciom, że poznał ich matkę na weselu. W finałowym odcinku 7 sezonu - "The Magician's Code", ujawnione zostaje, iż panną młodą na rzeczonym weselu jest Robin, co pozwala przypuszczać iż dotrzyma ona danego słowa. Odniesienia do kultury masowej * Marshall nazywa Teda "Gatsby" odnosząc się do bohatera noweli Francisa Scotta Fitzgeralda pt. Wielki Gatsby. * Mówiąc na temat dachu, Barney cytuje tekst piosenki Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three "The Roof Is On Fire", mówiąc: "The roof... the roof... the roof is on fire!", które to słowa stanowią jej refren. * Rozmawiając z Robin przez telefon, Ted mówi "Aint no thang but a chicken wang...", co jest cytatem z filmu Biali nie potrafią skakać. Muzyka wykorzystana w odcinku * Stephen Lang - "Haven’t We Met" Zobacz też * Lista odcinków serialu Jak poznałem waszą matkę * Jak poznałem waszą matkę Bibliografia * Purple giraffe w bazie serwisu TV.com * Purple giraffe w bazie serwisu imdb.com Kategoria:Odcinki seriali telewizyjnych Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Jak poznałem waszą matkę en:Purple Giraffe es:Purple Giraffe hu:A lila zsiráf (Így jártam anyátokkal) tr:Purple Giraffe vi:Purple Giraffe